


The craziest friend that you've ever had

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Pre-Season/Series 01, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Frequentare assiduamente Jefferson non faceva bene alla sua sanità mentale.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Mad Hatter | Jefferson





	The craziest friend that you've ever had

Frequentare assiduamente Jefferson non faceva bene alla sua sanità mentale.

Quando si erano conosciuti l’altro era solamente un pochino eccentrico, divertente quasi e soprattutto era sposato e sebbene fosse un pirata lui aveva un codice d’onore. Jefferson non solo era sposato, e la cosa si poteva superare come era accaduto con Milah, ma era felicemente sposato e innamorato di sua moglie e per quanto tenesse a lui durante quel loro primo incontro si erano limitati a un bacio, niente di più.

Quando poi si erano rivisti una seconda volta Jefferson era vedovo, aveva una bambina ed era stato stranamente arrendevole. Erano caduti sul letto senza smettere di baciarsi e toccarsi, il cappellaio non era rimasto impressionato dalla sua mutilazione e aveva avuto la decenza di non fargli domande sebbene Killian fosse sicuro che Jefferson sapesse tutto, era o non era il Viaggiatore di Mondi?

Avevano continuato ad incontrarsi ogni volta che lui era nelle vicinanze e senza che Jefferson accennasse a sua figlia o altro, erano solamente due uomini soli che si divertivano aveva aggiunto una volta poco prima di cacciarlo dal letto perché Grace stava per arrivare.

Gli aveva dato anche un’informazione preziosa ossia che Rumplestiskin, il suo Coccodrillo ma soprattutto il Dark One, aveva preso sotto la sua ala la giovane moglie di re Leopold, tale Regina Mills che era anche la figlia del principe Henry, questi reali fanno tutto tra di loro aveva aggiunto Jefferson quella volta scoppiando a ridere, e lo aveva trovato così seducente in quell’occasione che Killian lo aveva baciato di slancio.

Non sapeva cosa fosse avvenuto a Wonderland, evitava quel luogo da secoli e non se n’era mai pentito ma Jefferson … qualsiasi cosa gli fosse accaduta lo aveva ridotto ad uno straccio, motivo per cui aveva rimandato la partenza, era pur sempre umano e a Jefferson teneva.

L’altro però non gli aveva rivelato nulla, solo qualcosa a proposito di doverlo fare funzionare, qualsiasi cosa fosse doveva farla funzionare e che non poteva fare tardi all’ora del tea. Farneticazioni di un pazzo ma doveva esserci un messaggio dietro, solo che non aveva il tempo di indagare. Cora, o meglio la regina di cuori, gli aveva proposto un ottimo affare e lui aveva subito accettato, ingannare la regina non gli pesava affatto, prima di tutto non doveva fedeltà a nessuno e secondo era sicuro che se Jefferson fosse in quello stato era colpa di lei.

L’unico aspetto positivo in tutto quel marasma era che la libido di Jefferson era sensibilmente aumentata, sicuramente a Wonderland non aveva avuto tempo per il sesso. Da quando lo aveva trovato l’altro cercava la sua compagnia tra le lenzuola con un fervore quasi religioso, concedendoglisi in ogni momento ma cercando di preservare il comando.

E lui lo lasciava fare, se Jefferson aveva bisogno di quello lui glielo avrebbe dato, erano amici del resto e gli amici andavano aiutati, o no?

Come in quel momento, era lui quello che teneva Jefferson premuto contro il materasso, era lui che lo stava scopando ma era l’altro a comandare. Jefferson aveva aperto le gambe in maniera a dir poco oscena, nemmeno una prostituta di taverna avrebbe potuto fare di meglio, lo stringeva a sé possessivo e di fatto si stava scopando da solo andando incontro alle sue spinte con rinnovato fervore, le unghie che ormai gli avevano lacerato la schiena e le gambe che sembravano volerlo intrappolare.

Cercò le labbra di Jefferson beandosi di quei gemiti, aumentando l’intensità dei propri movimenti, in quei momenti si sentiva quasi inutile, aveva sempre amato fare sesso con Jefferson ma era sicuro che per l’altro in quei momenti non facesse differenza che ci fosse lui, poteva esserci chiunque sopra di lui. Jefferson ricambiò appassionatamente il bacio gemendo nella sua bocca prima di portare le mani sulle sue natiche e stringere. Killian portò la mano buona sul sesso dell’altro che svettava eretto tra i loro stomaci e cominciò a masturbarlo con forza, fu premiato da un gemito sorpreso del Cappellaio che buttò indietro la testa interrompendo quindi il loro bacio.

Jefferson non gli era mai sembrato così sensuale, gli occhi chiusi, i capelli che gli ricadevano sulla fronte, la bocca aperta e le sue mani tra i suoi capelli, Killian Jones non aveva paura di ammettere che passare la vita tra le gambe di Jefferson non gli sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto. Fu quella visione aa spingerlo oltre il limite, quasi strappandogli l’orgasmo, Jefferson d’altra parte cominciò a muoversi ancora più velocemente inseguendo anche lui l’apice del godimento.

Killian lo baciò cercando di soffocarne i gemiti e sentì la mano dell’altro fare compagnia alla sua, le mossero insieme per pochi istanti prima che Jefferson si riversasse tra i loro stomaci con un gemito strozzato.

<< Devo … devo andare, sono in ritardo per il tea >> mormorò Jefferson mentre stava ancora cercando di riprendere fiato.

<< Dopo, prima ti sistemi e poi pensiamo al tea >> rispose lui trattenendolo, non era prudente che andasse in giro da solo, non ancora almeno.

<< Le avevo promesso che sarei tornato in tempo per prendere il tea con lei, Grace mi sta aspettando >> replicò Jefferson, era sicuro che c’entrasse Grace.

<< Vado a prenderla io, tu devi solamente riposarti >> dichiarò Killian prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia, non era opportuno che Grace vedesse suo padre in quelle condizioni, forse l’incantesimo di Regina lo avrebbe aiutato, non sapeva come ma era sicuro che una volta in quel mondo senza magia Jefferson sarebbe stato meglio. Non sarebbe stato un suo problema, ma di sicuro lo avrebbe tenuto d’occhio, almeno questo glielo doveva.


End file.
